


Bucky, That's a Terrible Plan!

by Mystical_Knight_Dragon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Knight_Dragon/pseuds/Mystical_Knight_Dragon
Summary: "That's so stupid," Bucky mutters. "How do you get stuck in the dryer?"His erection had flagged as he neared the fifth page of PornHub results looking for something just right. It seemed every video followed the same pattern: Stepsister gets stuck in some dubious, comical manner. Her stepbrother happens upon her, and instead of helping her, just goes for it.“Fucking ridiculous. That wouldn’t even work. No one would be stupid enough to…”He slammed the lid of his laptop, masturbation set aside for a much better plan.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	Bucky, That's a Terrible Plan!

"That's so stupid," Bucky mutters. "How do you get stuck in the dryer?"

His erection had flagged as he neared the fifth page of PornHub results looking for something  _ just right.  _ It seemed  _ every  _ video followed the same pattern: Stepsister gets stuck in some dubious, comical manner. Her stepbrother happens upon her, and instead of  _ helping her, _ just goes for it.

“Fucking ridiculous. That wouldn’t even work. No one would be stupid enough to…”

He slammed the lid of his laptop, masturbation set aside for a much better plan. For years he had been sending one strong signal after another to his best friend and roommate, Steve, that he was interested in him. Lately it had become a bit of a game to see how blatantly obvious he could be before Steve noticed. He usually spent his time in the apartment lounging only in his underwear. Everything he said contained at least one sexual innuendo. He had even spent an entire week eating only phallic food objects, steadily increasing how ridiculously sexual he managed to eat them, even going so far as to deepthroat a corndog. Steve had remained conspicuously silent on the whole thing. Either he was politely ignoring Bucky’s advances, or he was too dense to notice Bucky’s  _ very  _ obvious signals.

But that could all end today.

Bucky grabbed his laundry basket and a bottle of lube. Belatedly, he remembered to pull his boxers the rest of the way up before heading to the laundry area in their tiny apartment. He could hear Steve in his bedroom, but since the door was cracked, Bucky figured Steve would be able to hear him.

He opened the dryer and dumped a few towels inside, then tossed the lube inside as well. Chewing his bottom lip, he had a moment of clarity of how fucking stupid he was being…but what was the worst that could happen? If Steve hadn't reacted to all the times he had "accidentally" dropped his towel after a shower, then he probably wouldn't even blink at Bucky's blatantly obvious porn trope setup.

Bending at the waist, he shimmied his upper half into the open dryer, resting his forearms on the towels. His head was precariously close to the back of the dryer, so if Steve  _ did  _ decide to fuck him, he'd probably bonk his head a few times. Oh well. Ends and means and all that.

Pulling air deep into his lungs, he tilted his head so he was yelling out the dryer door and shouted, "Steve!"

It was quiet for a few beats, but then he heard Steve shuffle out of his bedroom. "Bucky, did you call me? I thought I heard—what are you doing?"

"Help me, Steve! I'm stuck in the dryer."

Steve was quiet for a second, then—

"What are you talking about, Buck? There's a ton of room on either side of you. Just back out."

"I can't, Stevie. I'm stuck."

"No, really, I think—"

Warm hands were placed on either sides of his hips, and Bucky felt his breath hitch. Was this really happening?

No. No, it wasn't. Steve was gently guiding Bucky out of the dryer, like he thought he really was stuck. With a frustrated sigh, Bucky relented and backed out of the dryer.

"How did you even get stuck in there, anyway?" Steve glanced inside like he'd be able to find something that had snagged and caught Bucky. Instantly, he jerked back and flushed a deep red. "Do you often, uh, wash and dry your bottles of lube?"

Bucky snorted. "No. This was clearly all a set up. I was doing a bit."

"What are you talking about? A set up for what?"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Come off it, Steve. Don't pretend like you've never watched porn before."

Steve flushed an even darker shade of red, but he still looked absolutely bewildered.

A huff of frustration and a hand on his hip, Bucky said, "You know the trope. You get on any porn site and over half the videos are stepsisters and stepbrothers, or even stepmothers. And there's always a video of a girl getting stuck somewhere, and her stepbrother fucks her instead of helping her out of the dryer. Come on, you can't pretend you haven't watched porn before."

"...Well, not  _ straight  _ porn. Wait, so you pretending to be stuck in the dryer…" His bewildered expression morphed into one of curiosity. "Did you  _ want _ me to fuck you?"

Might as well dive all the way in, Bucky thought.

"Roger, Rogers. I've been dropping crazy obvious hints for years now. You didn't think those shirtless photos of me I asked you to look at were really for a photography contest, did you?"

"Well—"

"And when I asked you to give me a massage? You didn't think anything was wrong with the erotic moans I was making?"

"Uh…"

"And  _ no one  _ eats bananas like that!"

"Now that you mention it…I guess it  _ was  _ odd for you to spit on it."

Bucky crossed his arms across his chest and glowered. "Stevie, I really thought you were just ignoring all my flirting. It's not possible that you had no clue."

Steve ran his hand through his hair, sheepish. "Why didn't you say something, Buck? I thought you were just playing around."

Bucky rested a hand on Steve's forearm. "Playing around was when I put whipped cream on my nipples and asked if you wanted an ice cream and Bucky sundae. And you said…”

“I'm cutting back on carbs." With a light chuckle, Steve admitted, "I fucked up, didn't I?" Steve leaned forward into Bucky's space, smiling coquettishly, lashes lowering flirtatiously. Bucky could feel Steve's breath against his cheek, could smell Steve's aftershave, and his heart sped up in anticipation. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

A light caress of his upper arm had Bucky melting into him. "Unless you're going to bend me over the kitchen table and make up for ten years of sexual tension, then, no, I don’t think you can.”

Steve leaned into the dryer and grabbed the lube. With a toss of his head, he nodded in the direction of the kitchen table. “Ten years is a long time to make up for, but I’m willing to give it a try.”

Bucky chuckled. “Now who’s joking?”

Steve shrugged out of his shirt. “Not joking. I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember, just didn’t know how to tell you. Now come here.” He pulled Bucky flush against him and into a deep kiss. Excitedly, Bucky pressed back against him and fell into the kiss, willingly opening his mouth to Steve’s tongue. Steve cupped Bucky’s ass one handed as he still held the bottle of lube in the other.

Bucky was quickly heating up, and his erection tented his boxers obscenely. He pressed it against Steve's thigh, grinding against him. Steve squeezed Bucky's ass even harder in response, then gave it a hard slap.

Steve put the bottle of lube in his back pocket, then with his hands supporting Bucky's legs, he hoisted him up so he was straddling his hips. Bucky squealed in delight at being picked up and clung tightly with his thighs squeezed together. Walking was awkward, but Steve managed to maneuver over to the kitchen table where he deposited Bucky onto the sturdy surface. Once seated, Bucky surged forward into another kiss, nipping at Steve's lower lip before thrusting his tongue inside.

"That was so hot," Bucky appraised. "You can pick me up any day."

Steve chuckled as he mouthed across the stubble on Bucky's jaw. "For now, I'd like to lay you out across this table and take you down my throat."

"I can live with that."

Bucky lay back, his legs dangling off the edge, and, with Steve's help, wiggled out of his boxers. His cock stood proudly against his stomach, flushed and dark, begging to be worshipped. Steve gave the shaft a tender kiss and smiled as it bounced against Bucky's abdomen. Placing tender kisses on his thighs, hips, and stomach, Steve took his cock in hand, getting the feel of it, and gave several long strokes. Keeping his hand on the bottom half, he took the head into his mouth and sucked.

Bucky jerked into Steve's mouth before restraining himself and purposefully kept his hips still against the table. He threaded his fingers through Steve's soft, blond hair and ran his nails lightly along his scalp. "You look good down there."

Steve glanced up, his eyes piercing through Bucky. "I could stay down here all day."

He took Bucky more deeply into his mouth and stroked what wouldn't fit in his fist. With his other hand, he took the lube bottle from his back pocket and managed to pour some not only onto his fingers but onto the floor and his pants as well. His index finger nudged between Bucky's cheeks to circle his hole. When Bucky groaned and thrust back encouragingly, Steve breached the muscle, which sucked harder the deeper his finger penetrated.

"You doing okay, Buck?"

"Mmm, more than okay. Feels really good, Stevie."

Steve thrust his finger in and out a few times, the lube easing the slide. Bucky's insides clutched at him, trying to draw him further in. When he was satisfied Bucky could take it, he added a second finger. His mouth continued to work Bucky's cock, though he had eased back to teasing licks and light sucks, not wanting Bucky to cum just yet.

"You think you're ready for a third?"

Bucky bit his lower lip, and Steve felt him tighten up. "That's only two fingers?"

Steve held up his other hand. "I guess my fingers are a little big." He kissed the inside of Bucky's thigh and reassured, "I'll keep working you. Just relax. You've tensed up. I won't add more until you're sure you're ready."

Having been propped on his elbows so he could watch Steve, he lowered himself down to the table and focused on relaxing his muscles. "Go ahead. Just…take it slow."

Steve slid his fingers from Bucky and added more lube. "Take deep breaths with me." He slowly worked three fingers inside, stopping when Bucky needed a break, easing his fingers in and out shallowly in order to stretch him. "You're doing so good for me. Keep breathing. You're almost there."

Bucky realized his eyes were closed, and he forced them open. Glancing between his legs, he saw Steve watching him with intense adoration, his eyes practically cartoon hearts. “This might not be the right time for me to say this,” Bucky said, “but this is about more than just sex for me. I love you.”

“If you can’t say ‘I love you’ when I’m three fingers deep inside you, I don’t think you should say it at all.” He leaned over Bucky and kissed him slowly and tenderly. “I love you, too, Bucky. You mean the world to me.” He kissed the tip of Bucky’s penis, precum sticking to his lips and coming away with him as a gossamer string. “Now turn over.”

“Yes, sir!” Bucky winked with a sarcastic salute and moved so he was bending over the table.

Steve grimaced as he unbuttoned his pants, his brain finally processing that the denim pressing into his cock was bordering on painful. He eased his zipper down carefully so as to not pinch anything, then removed his underwear as well. With Bucky’s ass proudly in the air, Steve admired it while giving himself a few strokes, then gave it a hearty slap. After lubing up and getting in position, Steve paused. “You don’t want to move back to the dryer, do you?”

Bucky groaned. “If you have time to make jokes, you have time to be fucking me.”

With a gentle thrust forward, Steve slid into Bucky, pausing occasionally to allow Bucky to adjust and breathe. Peppering his shoulder blades with kisses, he murmured sweet praises in his ears. Bucky shifted below Steve, finding just the right position that was the most comfortable.

Steve placed his hands on either side of Bucky’s hips. “You good?”

Looking back over his shoulder, Bucky smiled and pushed backward. “Stevie, I’ve been dreaming of this moment for over ten years. I’m more than good.”

With a grunt, Steve began thrusting into Bucky, deep, slow strokes, languishing the squeeze of Bucky all around him. His hands squeeze Bucky's hips, almost as if he's holding on for dear life. Bucky mewls beneath him, rocking with him and angling his position so Steve is hitting his sweetest spot.

"So good, Buck," he slurs, barely registering that he had spoken at all.

"Mmm… So  _ good," _ Bucky agreed.

Steve adjusted his grip and picked up the pace. The sound of his hips slapping into Bucky mixed with Bucky's little pants and cries. Bucky gripped the edges of the table and arched against Steve, needing  _ more. _

"Harder," Bucky moaned.

Steve gripped Bucky's shoulder with his right hand and pistoned in and out. Heart racing, blood pounding in his ears, he watched the point at which their bodies connected. Bucky's hole seemed to suck him inside, hungry for as much of Steve as it could take. Bucky's fingers clenched at the edges of the table, and he let out a sharp gasp with each thrust he took.

"You like that?"

_ "Yes!" _

The table scooted across the floor several inches on a particularly rough thrust, and Bucky almost lost his balance. The table was cheap, having been thrifted, and Steve began to worry it might not hold their combined weight.

"Care to take this somewhere else?"

"Like the laundry room?" Bucky quipped.

"I was thinking my bedroom, but at this point, I'll have you anywhere."

On entering Steve's bedroom, Bucky threw himself backwards onto his militantly made bed and spread his legs wide. Steve spent a moment admiring Bucky's used hole, pink with use and wet with lube, before lining himself up and pushing back in. He hooked one of Bucky's legs over his shoulder to get more leverage and quickly set in to a brisk pace. Bucky held his other leg behind the knee and brought it up toward his chest as far as it would go.

"Just like that," Bucky moaned.

Encouraged, Steve kept at it. He took in the man below him with adoration. From the dusky pink of his lips to the rose dusting his cheeks, Bucky had never been so beautiful to Steve.

"You're perfect."

Bucky cracked open his eyes and smiled up at Steve. "I am, now that you're inside me."

"Touch yourself."

Bucky stroked himself roughly and arrhythmically, unable to concentrate on keeping pace as Steve drove him closer and closer to the edge. His leg slipped from his grip as he suddenly tipped over the edge of the precipice, fiendishly chasing his pleasure. Soon he was spilling over his fist and onto his stomach, Steve's name on his lips.

Steve thrust a few more times into Bucky before pulling out and fisting himself, angling toward the mess Bucky had already made. It didn't take long for him to orgasm with the beautiful sight Bucky posed beneath him. He helped Bucky clean up before collapsing beside him on the bed.

Bucky snuggled up beside Steve, resting his head on his firm chest. "Even though it took you ten years, I'm glad you finally read my signals," Bucky teased.

Steve ran his fingertips lightly along Bucky's side. "Mmm… I still don't know what the dryer was all about, but that was fun. Maybe next time I can be the sexy pool boy or pizza delivery guy."

Bucky snorted. "So long as it ends in sucking or fucking, I'm game."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos, if you're so inclined!
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to check out some of my other works or my [Tumblr](https://mystical-knight-dragon.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
